I want a mom
by little princess of mercury
Summary: Song fic using the song 'I want a mom' Rini and her life after her mom dies and don't worry there is a happy ending.


I want a MOM

By: Little Princess of Mercury

(Hey guys. I heard this song on youtube and was inspired. Hope you enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do not sue.

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever_

A 5 year old Princess Small Lady Serenity sat on her bed listening to her father give instructions to the outer scouts on how to deal with the forces that were attacking. She looked on her bedside table at the picture of her mom and her. She wished that her mom hadn't used to the crystal to protect everyone because it had taken her away. She knew that no matter what and no matter where she was, her mom would always love her. 'Mom I miss you.' She thought to herself. She remembered her mom's promise. "I'll come back. Don't forget I love you."__

I want a mom that'll take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in that night  
and chase the monsters away  
I want a mom that'll read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry

**1 year later**

Small lady sat in her room after her lessons wishing that her mom was there. She missed the times that her mom would take her hand and would remind her that she loved her. She missed her mom coming in to say goodnight and to tuck her in to bed. She wished that her mom hadn't tried so hard to make the monsters go away. She loved the stories that her mom would tell of her days as a scout and how she put words to the star locket and made the lullaby. She missed the late night hugs after a bad dream. __

Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

**4 years later**

10 year old Small lady wished that her mom hadn't had to go away and leave her. No matter what her dad would say she knew that her mom would last forever thanks to their memories of her. She wanted her mom to cheer her up since her dad had been so distant of late. She wanted her mom back and was afraid that she would never get the chance to hold on to her mom and let go of herself.__

When she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared  
Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true

She knew that somewhere her mom was looking down on her and that she was in her heart. She remembered that her mom said that she loved her and that would never change. She never worried that it wasn't true.__

I want a mom when I get lonely  
Who will take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it's gray  
I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

She was lonely. She had no one to play with since the scouts had no children and she wanted her mom who always made time to play with her. Her mom was her friend and would make a rainbow with the crystal whenever she was feeling blue. She started to cry wishing that her mom was there to comfort her.__

Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever

One day Small Lady was sitting in her room looking at the old album that was filled with pictures of her mom. She heard a commotion outside and decided that it was probably just a scout leaving or returning. She held the album close to her and started to cry. She said,

"Mommy, I miss you. I need you Mommy." She never noticed the door open.

"Now why is my baby girl crying? That wasn't the way I expected to find her." A voice said. Small Lady looked up and saw her mother smiling at her and holding out her arms. Small Lady jumped up and ran to her mother and jumped into the hug.

"I promised that I would come back and now I am back and I am not going anywhere." Her mother promised. "I love you."

(there you go, I thought that you might like that and please review.)


End file.
